Calabacita
by Katja Kitayima
Summary: Esa pequeña calabacita de plástico contenia algo que aquel chico le habia dado hace diez años...Minific extraño, HitoshixBrooklyn, AU, Shonen-Ai


Ok, si, yo se que ya pasamos la época de Halloween y demas...pero...no habia podido subirlo. En fin, este mini fic fue para un reto de un foro, claro, el del foro fue mas light XD, este ya tiene lo que me gusta muaja, HxB!, Espero les guste...una idea loca que salió espontaneamente :3**  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER**: Beyblade y sus personajes son propiedad de Aoki Takao

**Calabacita  
><strong>

por: Katja Kitayima

...

...

...

La casa estaba repleta de risas de niños, alegrías, ruidos propios de infantes que corrían por doquier. Era viernes por la noche en un cabalístico 31 de octubre, Halloween, una tradición que desde hacia años formaba parte de la familia Kinomiya, quienes a pesar de ser muy tradicionalistas, siempre estaban abiertos a cualquier otra costumbre debido al intercambio multicultural del que eran presas por la profesión de algunos de sus miembros.

-¡Takao! Deja de correr o romperás tu disfraz –dijo en tono serio una voz de avanzada edad mientras perseguía al pequeño de no más de 5 años a través de los muebles de la sala

-¡A que no me alcanzas abuelo! –se burló el peliazul haciendo una ligera mueca de disgusto.

Ante tal desafío, el mayor no tuvo más remedio que correr detrás de su nieto, pero aun cuando poseía una gran condición física a su edad, aquel pequeño tenía más astucia y energía que la de cualquier otro. Takao, enfundado en un curioso traje de hombre vampiro, corrió por toda la casa, saltando y tirando algunos objetos que encontraba a su paso, hasta que, al doblar por uno las paredes, su trayectoria se vio interrumpida por el cuerpo de otro niño, en realidad de un joven de no más de 13 años de mucho mayor altura y fuerza que él, mandando al pequeño contra el suelo debido a la velocidad del choque.

-¡Hiro! –se quejó el menor mientras se sobaba el trasero por el golpe – ¿eh? Hermano ¿Dónde esta tu disfraz?

El adolescente le miró sonriente mientras le ayudaba a levantarse. Sus ojos castaños eran de la misma tonalidad que las de su pequeño hermanito, juguetones y curiosos, el mismo tipo de cabello pero en un azul mas claro, quizá solo eso los distinguía físicamente pues en realidad eran bastante parecidos.

-Mmm, ¿sabes? creo que ya no usaré disfraces -sonrió

-¿Por qué no? –su gesto fue de sorpresa- ¡debes disfrazarte!, ¡de otro modo no tendremos dulces!...¡Abuelo! ¡Hiro no usará disfraz!

-Calma Takao, no usaré disfraz porque…..-pensaba en como explicárselo al menor sin herir sus sentimientos- ...bueno, es que ya soy un poco mayor para eso ¿no crees?

Y no es que Hitoshi en realidad fuese tan mayor como para no poder seguir disfrazándose en pos de las fiestas de Halloween, era simplemente que había madurado más aprisa que los demás chicos de su edad, y no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero sus intereses comenzaban a ser otros y realmente no se veía usando nuevamente alguno de esos disfraces característicos de la época.

-¡Pero es divertido! –haciendo puchero- …y no eres tan mayor… -se indignó cruzándose de brazos

-¡Vamos Takao! Se hace tarde, Max y los demás te esperan….-le tomó de la mano- volveremos en un par de horas Hiro, sobre la mesa hay un tazón de dulces para los niños que vengan.

El peliazul asintió sonriente mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina, era un viernes por la noche y no tenia nada mejor que hacer que simplemente descansar de una ajetreada semana escolar. Abrió la alacena y sacó una bolsa de palomitas para microondas, en 3 minutos su platillo estaba listo, dispuesto a sentarse frente a la televisión y buscar algún buen programa de su interés.

_Ding dong_

El timbre resonó sutilmente mientras escuchaba los gritos de los niños en el patio en sus cánticos tradicionales, el típico _dulce o truco_ salió de sus gargantas mientras alzaban sus bolsitas para el exquisito botín que sabían recibirían. Hitoshi abrió la puerta y repartió algunos de los caramelos que le había dejado su abuelo en el tazón. Así tras minutos y diversos grupos de niños, el tazón había quedado vacío.

-Y eso fue todo….-suspiró sonriente tras haber repartido las últimas paletas a un grupo de niños disfrazados como momias.

Cerró tras de si la puerta y miró su reloj, sabia que su abuelo y su hermanito no tardarían en volver, lo cual significaba que al fin podría disfrutar de una buena cena en compañía de sus familiares. Se metió de nuevo a la cocina para comenzar a colocar la vajilla, los platos, los cubiertos, el arroz ya estaba listo y solo faltaban los invitados.

_Ding dong_

De nuevo se escuchó el timbre. Hitoshi sabía que tal vez era un grupo más de niños en búsqueda de caramelos, y con gusto los hubiera dado pero el tazón estaba vacío. Esta a punto de no hacer caso al llamado pero se extrañó de que no se escucharan las voces grupales de los chicos pidiendo su calaverita, decidió entonces asomarse solo en caso de que fuese algún otro visitante.

Abrió la puerta y ante sus ojos, los cuales tuvo que bajar casi hasta el suelo para notarlo, apareció un pequeño niño de hermoso y radiantes cabellos naranjas, _del mismo color que las calabazas_, cruzó por su mente en ese instante, revueltos y despeinados pero cayendo graciosamente por su rostro. Una dulce sonrisa se asomó por esas hebras y una graciosa vocecilla dijo amablemente _dulce o travesura_, mientras elevaba con sus pequeñas manitas una calabacita de plástico, contenedora hasta ahora con solo 2 paletas

Aquel niño no debía tener más de unos 4 años, incluso lucía mucho mas pequeño que su hermanito, ataviado con un traje del mismo color que su cabello y un par de zapatillas verdes que hacia alusión a una calabaza.

Hitoshi no pudo evitarlo pero sonrió de ternura al ver a ese pequeño niño frente suyo, se veía tan inocente y entusiasmado. Pero también notó que aquel pequeño venía solo, no notó a ningún adulto acompañándole.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó el peliazul colocándose en cuclillas para estar a su altura

-¡Brooklyn! –habló casi en un balbuceo, por su edad era aparente que aun no podía pronunciar bien su nombre- ¡Dulce o travesura!

-Brooklyn eh….¿En donde están tus papas? ¿Veniste solo?

El pelinaranja negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, uno de sus deditos se dirigió apuntando hacia la acera de enfrente en un grupo de niños y algunos adultos. Nuevamente alzó su calabacita de plástico buscando aquel ansiado premio de noche de brujas.

-Ya veo Brooklyn –le sonrió observando aquel par de ojos esmeralda que sobresalían por sobre todo- pero…¿Sabes? Ya no tengo dulces, creo que llegaste un poco tarde –le sonrió con dulzura revolviendo sus cabellos naranjas, pero el semblante del pequeño enseguida cambió luciendo ahora tan decepcionado y triste, Hitoshi jamás había visto a alguien sufrir así por un caramelo.

Naturalmente eso rompió su corazón. Simplemente no pudo soportar ver a aquel tierno e inocente pequeño irse con las manos vacías. Se levantó enseguida cuando una idea cruzó por su mente, con un gesto le indicó al menor que le esperara allí unos segundos, entró a la casa y regresó en menos de un par de minutos, trayendo entre sus manos algo que depositó en la calabacita de plástico.

Brooklyn observó atentamente aquello dentro de su alcancía, metió su pequeña mano y sacó un objeto redondo de plástico en colores brillantes naranja y azul, como una especie de trompo con algunas curvas a los lados. Lo alzó y observó, balbuceando lo que estaba pegado en el centro de aquel curioso objeto.

-Bey..blade…

Hitoshi le sonrió ampliamente cuando tomó de nuevo el objeto y abrió la tapita para mostrar que en su interior estaba lleno de caramelos verdes. Ante esto el pequeño pelinaranja esbozó una sonrisa de asombro y satisfacción, como si de repente aquello hubiese sido su razón de vida, estaba realmente emocionado por aquel objeto, su forma, su color, su textura, y claro, su interior.

-Es de juguete –habló el mayor- pero te gustarán los dulces, son muy ricos

-¡Gracias! –habló con su tímida vocecita mientras se abrazaba por el cuello al peliazul, dejándolo un poco sorprendido y sonrojado, pero aun así sonriendo ante la tierna escena mientras le daba una pequeña palmadita en la espalda.

-Algún día podrías tener uno de verdad –le guiñó un ojo antes de ponerse de nuevo en pie

-Gracias señor –habló otra vez el chiquillo con una risilla antes de salir corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la multitud que había señalado antes, dejando al mayor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras regresaba al interior de la casa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_10 años después, en los jardines de entrenamiento de la Asociación BEGA….._

-Así que tu serás mi nuevo entrenador… -suspirando con una sonrisa serena- entrenador Hitoshi Kinomiya…–la voz del chico pelinaranja resonó por detrás del mayor, quien ataviado en un uniforme azul y gafas rojas volteó a mirar a su nuevo estudiante- … interesante realmente…-mordió ligeramente su labio inferior

El peliazul sonrió audazmente mientras se acercaba al ojiverde con paso seguro hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro, en ningún momento despegando su vista de la del menor, su mano subió hasta interrumpir entre ambos rostros tras algunos minutos, mostrando un hermoso y reluciente blade color negro y con el símbolo de Zeus en el centro

-Si lo haces bien Brooklyn, puede que te de esto en recompensa ¿te gustaría? –su expresión se volvió desafiante pero sin dejar de lado su sonrisa orgullosa, como si estuviese queriendo comenzar una especie de juego entre ambos.

El pelinaranja rió suavemente sin apartar su vista de la de su entrenador, acercándose un par de pasos mas hasta él, su distancia se acortó y sus cálidos alientos se entrelazaron, casi completando una unión entre sus labios.

-¿Y esta vez si me darás uno de verdad, entrenador? –elevó su mano hasta la altura en donde el mayor tenia la suya, dejando ver un pequeño blade de juguete en colores azul y naranja brillantes, y en su interior, repleto de pequeños dulces de limón.

Hitoshi sonrió ampliamente al recordarlo. Rió ligeramente antes de tomar aquel pequeño blade de plástico con su otra mano. Se retiró un par de pasos hacia atrás y pasó a su lado rozando levemente su mano en un sutil toque. Se detuvo justo a la altura de su oído para susurrarle entre sonrisas

-Bueno, eso depende….tal vez si usas de nuevo ese disfraz de calabaza lo tenga en consideración

Una de sus manos le rodeó por la cintura con suavidad, eso hizo que sus cuerpos se juntaran mas el uno al otro y, la cabeza del mayor reposó sobre el hombro del ojiverde un instante, volteando el rostro para dejar un imperceptible beso en la base de su cuello.

El menor no dejaba de esbozar esa sonrisa inocente combinada con cierta malicia, cerrando los ojos ante el contacto que le hizo suspirar. Ahora era él quien volteaba el rostro para encontrarse de frente con su entrenador, subió su mano libre para acariciar aquel mentón de manera tierna y delicada con la yema de sus dedos, acercándose para rozar sus labios en un pequeño beso que duró algunos segundos en que ninguno se movía, tan solo disfrutaban de aquella sensación.

Sus sonrisas se sincronizaron en el justo momento en que se separaron para regresar a su habitual porte, tomando su camino para regresar al arduo trabajo encomendado por Valcov entrenador y alumno a la vista de los demás, pero solo ellos sabían lo que en realidad eran tras aquel primer encuentro y el incidente con la "calabaza"

_FIN_

* * *

><p>Muaja ¿que tal?, ¿les gustó? XDD, jeje, se agradecen comentarios, críticas (constructivas)...o lo que deseen decir n.n. Gracias por leer!<p> 


End file.
